Various problems may be encountered in collecting opinions from a group of people. When a group of people are physically situated in the same room and oral feedback is solicited, some people in the group will be ready to voice their opinions but most people feel uncomfortable voicing their opinions in front of the group since giving feedback in these circumstances is not anonymous. Moreover, the opinions given by prior feedback-givers may influence subsequent feedback-givers, especially if the prior feedback-givers are influential in character or rank. Verbal expression of opinions can also lead to debates and arguments without constructive results.
Furthermore, when oral or written feedback is solicited, the feedback given is often qualitative and may be difficult to classify or categorize quickly or even at all. Even if feedback is collected by, for example, written answers to multiple choice questions, time must be taken to review each individual feedback submission in order to tabulate totals for the group and then be able to share the result.
It would be desirable to be able to collect feedback from a group of people without individual responses being influenced by prior responses and in way that allows the feedback to be collected and tabulated quickly so that results can be shared immediately in an easy to understand visual manner. Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.